Party Games
by Teapotgirl
Summary: After all the trouble from Dr. Eggman, Amy decides it's time to throw a party. One-Shot.


**A/N: Teapotgirl is back with another One-Shot. I thought that Amy should throw a party for the Sonic characters. I do not own Sonic the hedgehog. Please read & review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Party Games<span>

The pink hedgehog was setting up the decorations for tonight's party. She was busy blowing up party balloons, and was putting them around her living room. Once she had done that, she started to make the icing to put on top of her chocolate cake. She and her friends haven't had a party in over a year. Mostly because Dr. Eggman ruined them all by stealing the chaos emeralds, sending Sonic chasing after him. Amy had finish making her icing, and she placed it on top of her cake.

"There, all done," she said to herself. "I think that's everything on the list. I just need to go and put on my outfit for tonight and wait for the others to come. It's only 4:30! Oh no, I'm late, I've only got 30 minutes before the others come!" And once she said that, she ran upstairs to go and get changed.

25 minutes later, Amy came downstairs. She was wearing a pink top with a white pleated skirt. She ran into her living room, to clean up any mess that was lying around.

5 minutes later, the doorbell rang, making Amy jump. She quickly ran to the door and opened it. It was Blaze and Silver who came first.

"Hey Amy, we got your invite," Blaze greeted.

"What invite?" Silver asked Blaze.

"You idiot, the one we received yesterday."

Silver stood there scratching his head. Blaze just shook her head and Amy invited the two in. She lead them into her living room and they made themselves comfy.

"Help yourself to drinks OK," Amy said to them.

Not long later, the doorbell rang again. Amy answered it, and it was Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.

"Hi Amy," Tails greeted.

"Hey," Sonic said.

Knuckles just remained quiet, and the three came in. Amy was about to close the door, when Rouge turned up.

"Oh, Hello Rouge, come in," Amy said.

"You don't mind if Shadow and Omega come in do you?" Rouge asked her while Omega and Shadow walked up beside her.

"Sure," Amy replied letting them come in.

They entered the living room, and Knuckles started to giggle.

"What's Shadow doing here? Nothing better to do?" Knuckles mocked.

"If you must know, Rouge dragged me here, same with Omega." Shadow corrected, and went to sit down.

Rouge took a CD out of her handbag, and went over to the CD player. She put it in and started to play it. It was playing Miley Cyprus Party In The USA.

"That's the worst song you could ever put on at a party!" Blaze complained.

"Is not! I love her music, why don't you just sit down and enjoy it!" Rouge argued.

Blaze got up from where she was sitting, and walked over to the bat. She put her hands on her hips and just stood there staring at her.

"What are going to do, stare me to death," Rouge giggled.

"I could try!" Blaze argued.

"Maybe we should all calm down," Tails suggested.

Blaze just gave Rouge a dirty glare and sat down again.

Amy was about to say something, but the doorbell rang again. She left the room and opened the door. She was quite surprised at who she saw. It was Vector, Espio and Charmy. Amy remembered that she didn't invite these three at all.

"Hey there Amy! We heard you had a party going on!" Charmy shouted at her, making her cover her ears.

"Well, I didn't remember in..." She was cut off when they three walked into the living room. She let out a sigh and joined the others.

"Oh great look who joined the party," Knuckles said sarcastically.

"Shut it Knuckles! When there's a party how could I say no," Vector said.

"Is everyone here now Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I'm just waiting for Cream," Amy replied.

"You invited the rabbit?" Vector questioned.

"Well what's a crocodile doing here?" Knuckles asked himself.

Vector turned to look at him and gave him a dirty glare. They were interrupted when the doorbell rang again.

Amy went to answer it. And it was Cream and Cheese, also Big the cat was there too and he had bought his friend Froggy. She greeted them in and shut the door.

"Everyone is here now," Amy announced.

"OK lets party!" Vector shouted and turned up the CD player.

Everyone began to dance around the room. Omega started doing the "robot" with Big, Cream was happily dancing with Cheese, the boys were dancing and chatting together, while Amy and Blaze were talking. Suddenly, the music stopped, making everyone else stop.

"Time for games!" Charmy announced.

"If you think I'm going to play party games, then you can, Ouch!" Shadow yelped, has Rouge hit him around the head.

"That's a great idea," Cream agreed.

"Chao chao!" Cheese also agreed.

"Fine," Shadow mumbled.

Everyone sat around in a circle on the floor, and they were thinking on what to play first. Rouge was the first to come up with something.

"Lets play truth or dare!" She suggested.

"No way!" Knuckles and Shadow said in unison.

"What, you scared?" Rouge teased.

"No, that's is the most rubbish idea ever," Knuckles said lamely.

"Lets play!" Charmy shouted, making everyone cover their ears.

Amy first span the bottle and it landed on Tails.

"Truth or dare?" Amy asked him.

"Truth..." Tails said slowly.

"If you had 24 hours to live, what would you do?" Amy asked.

"I would tell everyone that I'm going somewhere, so that they wouldn't worry," he answered.

"Lame," Vector coughed out.

"Shut up!" Sonic shouted.

Next, Blaze span the bottle and it landed on Rouge. An evil grin caught her face, making Rouge curious.

"Truth or dare?" Blaze asked.

"Dare," Rouge said simply.

Blaze thought for a moment. She wanted something very evil so she could get back at her for playing the worse song ever. Finally, she thought of something.

"You have to drink half a bottle of vinegar." Blaze said with a smile on her face.

Rouge's eyes went wide. She detested the stuff so much, and now she had to drink it. But she wasn't going to back down.

"OK," Rouge said.

Amy went to the kitchen to find a bottle of vinegar which was full. She managed to find a bottle and came back to the living room, and gave the bottle to Rouge. She unscrewed the top and she began drinking it.

"I'm glad I'm not doing that," Espio said.

"It's starting to make me feel sick," Big said.

"Don't be sick on me!" Silver shouted at him.

Rouge finally drank half of the bottle, and quickly gave it back to Amy. She had a disgusted look on her face, like she drank something else rather than vinegar.

Silver went and span the bottle, which landed on Knuckles.

"Truth or dare?" Silver asked.

"Truth!" Knuckles replied quickly.

"Name one person in this room you would least like to be stuck on a desert island and why?"

"Easy, Rouge because she would moan all the time!"

"How mean Knuckles! I would not moan," Rouge argued.

"Sure you wouldn't," Blaze teased.

"Rouge got rejected by Knuckles!" Charmy shouted out.

"I don't like her like that!" Knuckles said.

"I'm getting fed up of this game," Shadow muttered.

"Why because you didn't get ago," Sonic mocked.

"Of course not!"

"How about truth or dare pop!" Charmy suggested.

"No more truth or dares," Knuckles said.

"How about truth and a lie!"

"What did I just say!"

Amy decided to think of a party game. Something not too embarrassing. She finally thought of an idea, and quickly ran upstairs. When she came back downstairs, everyone was mostly arguing.

"Lets play twister!" Amy announced, making everyone go quiet.

"That is the..." Shadow was cut off when Cream spoke.

"Best idea ever!" Cream chirped.

"Good idea Amy," Tails agreed.

She took out the mat from inside the box, and laid it flat on the floor. She took out the spinner and gave it to Cream, because she likes to spin it.

"So who's going first?" Silver asked.

"I think Vector should play," Knuckles suggested.

"No, I think Knuckles should play," Vector disagreed.

"Come on Blaze, I know you want to go first," Rouge teased her.

"I do not. Why don't you!" Blaze said.

Amy let out a sigh and decided that them four should go first.

"You four are all going first. Cream spin the spinner," Amy decided.

The four who were arguing stopped and just crossed their arms.

15 minutes later, and the first game of twister was still going on. The four of them were about to fall any minute. But they all remained as still as possible.

"Rouge, right leg blue," Cream said.

"What!" Rouge yelped out.

She slowly moved her right leg. She stretched it as much as she could, but couldn't reach the blue spot. Just then, her hand lost it's grip and she fell down, making everyone else fall.

"You all lost!" Charmy shouted.

"You don't have to rub it in!" Vector said.

"Oh but I do!"

The party went on for hours. Everybody went back to dancing, and this time something that everyone would enjoy. Big wanted to play musical statues, but everyone else just laughed out him for being so childish. They stuck into the chocolate cake that Amy made earlier on today. It was one of her best cakes she has made.

After another hour who so, everyone decided to call it a night.

"Thanks for having us Amy," Cream said, as she was the first to leave with Cheese and Big.

"Come on Shadow and Omega, the night is still young," Rouge said to them two.

"Agreed," Omega said.

"Humph," Shadow mumbled, then they left.

"See ya Amy," Sonic said, and gave her a thumbs up and left with Tails, who waved goodbye.

"Next time, don't invite crocodile and the bee," Knuckles said to Amy.

Amy was about to say that she didn't to Knuckles, but he quickly left.

"Great party pinky!" Vector said, and left with Charmy and Espio.

"Come on Silver," Blaze said to Silver. "Thanks for the party Amy, please have us around again some time."

"Thanks and goodbye," Silver said, and left the house.

Amy shut her door, then went to clean up her living room. She was actually glad that the party was over. Next time, she knew to keep quiet about it, so Vector and Charmy won't come. They ruined her twister mat.


End file.
